Pumba
Pumba es un personaje de apoyo en el clásico animado de Disney de 1994, ''The Lion King''. Él es un jabalí, y mejor amigo de Timón y luego, de Simba. Trasfondo Antes que Timón y Pumba encuentran la jungla, Pumba dice que él está solo en el mundo. Es posible que por inadvertencia perdiera contacto con su familia. También durante el flashback Timón y Pumba cantan que Pumba tuvo problemas con los gases cuando era joven. Ellos mencionaron que Pumba una vez que fue a un lago en la sábana pero echó un gas muy apestoso, hizo que los monos cayeran de los árboles a la tierra por la peste. Cuando Pumba fue a beber agua, su gas causó que todos los animales desaparecieran. Para Pumba, fue muy embarazoso. Personalidad Pumba es un personaje amoroso, de corazón abierto quien a veces muestra ingenuidad infantil e inocencia que a veces se confunde por estupidez. Aunque Timón diga lo contrario, Pumba es en realidad el verdadero cerebro del dúo, teniendo tanto sentido común como conocimiento impresionante desde cosas de la naturaleza hasta la ciencia, que a menudo trata de enseñarle lo más apestoso a Timón, pero no es cierto (como se ve en la escena de The Lion King en donde Pumba define que son en realidad las estrellas). Aun así, es la naturaleza infantil de Pumba lo que hace tan distintos a los dos. Mientras que Timón puede ser egoísta y codicioso, es aún más maduro que Pumba, en general, lo que explica porque él es considerado el líder del dúo, junto al hecho que Pumba puede ser muy despistado a veces. No solo eso, Pumba no está exento de sus estereotipados momentos tontos, específicamente vistos en la serie de televisión. Por ejemplo, en el episodio "Boara Boara", él confunde una estrella de mar con un copo de nieve agrandado, y en "Never Everglades", Pumba cree que es la madre de un alligator recién nacido, aunque Timón le diga lo contrario por obvias razones A pesar de su historia de ser abandonado y posiblemente incluso maltratado debido a su fuerte olor, Pumba tiene un fuerte sentido de lealtad y devoción a sus amigos, particularmente vistos cuando el egoísmo de Timón lo mete en problemas a pesar de las advertencias de Pumba, así resulta que el jabalí debe salvar el día, aún dispuesto a llamar a Timón su compañero más cercano. Esto es también visto en ''The Lion King 1½'''' cuando Timón se rehúsa a ir a la Roca del Rey a salvar a Simba, mientras que Pumba cree que es lo correcto, y parte a ayudar aun sabiendo que podría morir en la batalla contra Scar. Apariciones [[The Lion King|''The Lion King]] Tras huir de su hogar en Las Tierras del Reino, Simba se queda inconsciente debido al calor de agotamiento. Cuando un grupo de buitres empiezan a rodear el cuerpo inconsciente de Simba, Timón y Pumba llegan, apartando a los buitres como parte de su juego Lanzamiento de Buitres. Cuando los buitres se van, Pumba repara en el cuerpo de Simba. Le pregunta a Timón si pueden llevarlo, pero Timón se rehúsa porque Simba es un depredador. Aun así, Pumba convence a Timón que pueden enseñarle a Simba a estar de su lado, y lo llevan de vuelta a la jungla. En la jungla, Simba se despierta y conoce a Timón y Pumba. Ellos le enseñana la filosofía de Hakuna Matata, y le ofrecen un espacio en su hogar. Al mismo tiempo, explican el 'problema' de Pumba. Años después, Simba ha crecido y desarrollado un afecto cercano con Pumba y Timón. Debajo de la alegría, sin embargo, el pasado de Simba empieza a acecharlo, cuando siente que la muerte de su padre fue su culpa. Un día, mientras cazan bichos, Pumba es perseguido por una leona hambrienta, y una persecución comienza. Pumba se queda atorado en una raíz salida de árbol, y desesperadamente trata de escapar. Timón llega y trata de salvar a su amigo, pero sin éxito. Simba entonces aparece y enfrenta a la leona. Cuando la batalla termina, la leona se presenta a sí misma como Nala, la amiga de la infancia de Simba. Pumba y Timón son presentados, y descubren que Simba es un rey y que su tío Scar ha tomado control de su reino durante su ausencia. Timón, aún así, siente que Nala destruirá el trío Hakuna Matata, haciendo a Pumba creer lo mismo. Más tarde, Pumba y Timón son despertados por Nala, quien busca a Simba. Rafiki, el amigo mandril de Simba, aparece y les dice que Simba ha regresado a su hogar a reclamar su trono. En La Roca del Rey, él y Timón bailan el hula para distraer a las hienas así Simba y Nala pueden pasar, y Simba podría tener un encuentro digno con Scar. Él y Timón luego pelean con las hienas secuaces de Scar, luego que él confiese lo que hizo con Mufasa por el poder. Durante la pelea, Pumba llega al rescate de Timón y Zazú, expresando furia cuando Banzai lo llama un puerco. En el final, Simba reclama el trono, y Pumba y Timón lo ven trepar La Roca del Rey. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Tras los eventos de la primera película, Pumba y Timón aparecen como residentes de La Roca del Rey (aunque la tercer película diga otra cosa) junto a Simba y las otras leonas. Una vez que el nacimiento del cachorro de Simba llega, Timón y Pumba están emocionados, creyendo que su relación será similar a su hermandad con Simba. Sin embargo, el dúo se da cuenta que no será así una vez que Rafiki revela que "el pequeñín" es una chica. Meses después, luego que Kiara se ha convertido en una cachorra juguetona, Timón y Pumba son llamados por un sobreprotector Simba para constantemente vigilar a la cachorra y mantenerla fuera de problemas. El dúo gasta una mañana completa solo haciendo es, hasta que su inmadurez los distrae de su misión, dejando que Kiara explore por su cuenta, conociendo a un león oscuro llamado Kovu, una vez que lo hace. Kovu es el hijo de Zira, una seguidora de Scar y enemiga de Simba. Zira, eventualmente encuentra a los dos jugando juntos y se prepara a matar a Kiara hasta que Timón y Pumba, junto con Simba, Nala y las otras leonas, llegan a escena. Prohibida de regresar con Kovu y más cuidadoso que nunca por el bienestar de Kiara, Simba constantemente instruye a Pumba y Timón a vigilar a la princesa, durante toda su adultez temprana, para desagrado de Kiara. En un punto, Kovu llega a las tierras tras rescatar a Kiara, y Timón y Pumba son los primeros en sentir simpatía por él. Sin embargo cuando oyen que Kove está trabajando fielmente para Zira, inmediatamente retiran sus puntos de vista sintiéndose ofendidos. Después de eso, Kovu es exiliado y Kiara corre para encontrarlo, dejando a Pumba y Timón preocupados justo cuando una guerra entre las Tierras del Reino y las Forasteras (el clan de Zira) inicia. Timón y Pumba se unen a la batalla pero la guerra da fin debido a los esfuerzos de Kovu y Kiara (quien oficialmente se reforma al bien). Al final, paz y armonía reina en todas partes, y Las Tierras del Reino se vuelven una con las Forasteros sobre la muerte de una amarga Zira. Kovu y Kiara se casan, y Timón y Pumba se unen a las festividades entre lágrimas, junto a Zazú. The Lion King 1½ En la tercera película de The Lion King, que explica los orígenes de la amistad Timón y Pumba, Pumba es el deuteragonista de la película. Él es visto por primera vez en medio de un campo de pasto, espiando a un asustado Timón en las sombras hasta que se encuentran cara a cara, horrorizando al otro. Timón se disculpa, creyendo que Pumba iba a devorarlo, pero Pumba explica que no tiene deseos de comerse al suricato y estaba meramente siguiéndolo para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, siendo un animal de su talla, más vulnerable estando solo. Cuando Timón, ofendido, nota que Pumba también está solo, el jabalí explica que es un forastero, temido por la mayoría de los animales (en especial por su olor, aunque Timón creía que por su fuerza). Esto le da a Timón la idea de alquilar a Pumba como su guardaespaldas y escoltarlo a La Roca del Rey en donde espera encontrar un nuevo hogar y una vida despreocupada. Pumba acepta. Pumba acepta, encantado de tener un conocido por primera vez en años, y el dúo se va, presentándose y encontrando intereses comunes en el camino. Una vez que llegan a la Roca del Rey, encuentran un masivo grupo de animales rodeándola, aunque el dúo es inconsciente del porqué (el nacimiento del Príncipe Simba). De cualquier manera, Timón piensa que ellos simplemente podrían caminar por la multitud a un pequeño estanque de tamaño perfecto para un suricato. Sin embargo, Pumba se niega a hacerlo, manifestando su miedo por las multitudes. Timón lo hace callar, lo riñe y guía a Pumba a través de los animales, en donde el jabalí, con temor, lanza su gas mortal, dejando inconscientes a los animales más cercanos a él (esto también causa que los animales se arrodillen en la escena inicial del primer filme) y quemando el cabello de Timón. Sin embargo, en vez de abandonar a Pumba, Timón admira el "poder especial" del jabalí, para sorpresa y satisfacción de Pumba. Y con la multitud abolida, el dúo encuentra la manera de llegar a su nuevo hogar. Llegan, y Timón considera el área muy de su agrado, haciendo que Pumba sienta que no es más necesitado, y deprimido, se ve a sí mismo, hasta que Timón le ofrece quedarse, cosa que Pumba inmediatamente acepta. A la mañana siguiente el número musical de Simba y Nala, "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", acaba con la destrucción del nuevo hogar de Timón y Pumba, forzandolos a marcharse y buscar de nuevo, eventualmente encuentran el Cementerio de Elefantes. Ellos comienzan a sentirse en casa hasta que encuentran que lo deben compartir en equipo con las temibles hienas, forzando al dúo a buscar una vez más, hasta encontrar el Desfiladero, en donde una estampida de Ñus llega, llevando al dúo a caer en una cascado y en un río fluido. Sobreviven el caos y logran encontrar una tierra, en donde Timón manifiesta su deseo de rendirse en encontrar un nuevo hogar, planeando regresar a su colonia de suricatos y sugiriendo a Pumba que regrese a su hogar, de nuevo. Tristemente, Pumba confiesa que no tiene uno, eventualmente revelando ser un huérfano de nacimiento. Timón apoya a su amigo, diciéndole que estará a su lado no importando qué, abandonado su plan de regresar a la colonia de suricatos por el caso de Pumba. El dúo eventualmente cae en un sueño, y la mañana siguiente, encuentra que fueron arrastrados a la orilla de un paraíso tropical, libre de depredadores y disponible para el propio dúo. Timón, emocionado dice que es su casa de sueño , y viviendo con la filosofía de Hakuna Matata, empiezan su vida de ocio, disfrutando felices de sus días, comiendo larvas y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, un día, luego que Pumba mande a Timón a ir a atacar buitres, el dúo se encuentra a un cachorro de león inconsciente y deciden llevárselo, adoptándolo y ayudándolo hasta la adultez. Con Simba, la vida es aún más perfecta que antes, y su amistad es llevadera, así como aparentemente inquebrantable. Es decir, hasta que una amiga de la infancia de Simba (Nala) llega al oasis, enamorándose del león y floreciendo una relación. Disgustado, Timón planea con Pumba separar a la pareja, pero tras muchos intentos fallidos, dejan de hacerlo. Aun así, una noche, encuentran a Simba y Nala teniendo una discusión, llevando a Simba a correr para liberar su mente. Timón está excitado, sintiendo que su estilo de vida Hakuna Matata está la fin a salvo, hasta que Nala revela que Simba corrió para reclamar su trono de vuelta en La Roca del Rey, en una batalla a muerte contra su tío, Scar. Timón se rehúsa ayudar a Simba, sintiéndose traicionado al dejar su hogar por Las Tierras del Reino, pero Pumba discrepa, sintiendo que Simba es su amigo, y es su trabajo ayudarlo y protegerlo. Tras una discusión, Timón continúa aferrándose a su idea, declarando que no dejara el oasis y lo perderá todo lo que encontró con mucho esfuerzo. Triste por la discusión, Pumba se dirige solo a ayudar a Simba, dejando a Timón en la soledad que quería. Cuando Pumba se acerca a la Roca del Rey, Timón súbitamente aparece, perdonándose por su egoísmo y exclamando "Los amigos están juntos ¡Hasta el final!" reavivando así el vínculo entre el dúo. Juntos, se unen a la batalla, batallando contra las hienas secuaces de Scar, mientras Simba pelea con el tirano. Con la ayuda de la madre de Timón y su tío, Max (quien estuvo en busca del suricato desde que dejó la colonia), así como el rápido pensamiento de Timón, logran derrotar a las hienas en el tiempo en que Simba derrota a Scar y reclama su trono. Una celebración es dada por el nuevo rey, quien agradece, a Timón y Pumba por todo lo que han hecho, confesando que no habría estado capaz a hacerlo sin su ayuda. El dúo mira orgullosamente como Simba toma su lugar como El Rey León, y eventualmente regresan al santuario en el oasis, junto a la colonia de Suricatos de Timón, quienes estuvieron deseando una vida de ensueño sin túneles y miedo de depredadores, haciendo el oasis, el hogar perfecto. Timon & Pumbaa En la serie de televisión, él y Timón son una vez más los personajes principales, y son mostrados viajando mucho y teniendo muchas aventuras. Esas aventuras son dadas usualmente, debido al hecho que Pumba siempre quiere hacer lo correcto todo el tiempo. En la serie, Pumba aparece, como es usual, como el cerebro del dúo mientras Timón piensa y dice que él es. En el show, es también mostrado que Pumba es muy popular entre la selva y usualmente tiene el chance de vivir una vida glamurosa, pero la deja por Timón. Dos episodios revelan que el apellido de Pumba es Smith. Esto es más bien como una broma, debido a que increíblemente común es el apellido Smith. Pumba era también miembro de un grupo de jabalís, pero al momento en que estaba lo suficientemente grande, fue expulsado por su olor, que era aparentemente aterrador incluso para los estándares de jabalís. En la serie de televisión, Pumba tiene un tío que se llama Boris, y vie en Rusia. Al parecer, Boris era muy bueno en el ballet, pero luego, a causa de Timón, cae en huevos de pez y va al hospital, y Pumba estaba bailando ballet, pero se rompe una pierna, luego el Tío Boris viene a bailar. Pumba también tenía un tío fallecido llamado Ernie, quien dijo que tenía que creer en sí mismo para atrapar bichos. House of Mouse En House of Mouse, Pumba hace numerosas apariciones como uno de los huéspedes principales. Una broma recurrente en el show es cuando Timón trata de comerse a Pepito Grillo, pero es detenido por Pumba. En "Timon and Pumbaa", Pumba se vuelve el mejor amigo de Donald Duck tras una discusión con Timón. Pumba quería hacer comedia para su actuación en el escenario, pero Timón quería hacer magia. Al final, son reunidos luego que Timón se hace cargo de él cuando demostró que no era un buen comediante. En "Donald's Pumbaa's Prank", Pumba fue secuestrado por Pete en un plan para hacer apestar House of Mouse con su apestoso gas, pero fue rescatado por Donald en el final. En "The Three Caballeros", Pumba fue el único huésped que sabía que el tercer miembro de los tres caballeros era Donald Duck. En "House of Scrooge", Timón se cansa del entretenimiento barato de Scrooge McPato (Su Centavo Número Uno), pero Pumba quería quedarse porque el show era brillante. En un episodio, Pumba y Timón audicionaron para una parte como el genio de ''Aladdin''. En "Not So Goofy", Pumba quería escuchar a Goofy hacer su clásico grito. Desafortunadamente para Pumba, Goofy estaba actuando sofisiticadamente para la noche y quitó el manto. En la película ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'', Pumba informa a Timón qué es una "farsa", luego de oír a Donald ser llamado así, cosa que Timón pensó que era una comida. Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety Pumba y Timón protagonizan una serie de cortos educativos, siguiendo varios consejos para una vida sana y segura. Tanto como en la serie de televisión, Pumba actúa como el cerebro secreto del dúo, a menudo proveyendo mucha más información que la que Timón da. Al final de cada episodio, Pumba sugiere (o a veces pide) que el dúo interprete un número musical, reflexionando todo lo que aprendieron en la aventura. A diferencia de sus apariciones previas, Pumba nota el egoísmo, pereza, e insultos constantes de Timón, y es mostrado más fácilmente molesto por eso, aunque Timón inventara una forma de perdonar y olvidar. Pumba tiene también un papel más serio en los cortos en comparación a sus otros papeles. Sin embargo, logra mantener su personalidad infantil, más notablemente en el episodio de salud, y en el final insiste en un número musical. The Lion Guard Situada en el medio de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Pumba y Timón son los tíos adoptivos y figuras paternales de un joven tejón de la miel llamado Bunga, viviendo en un área de las Tierras del Reino llamada Cataratas Hakuna Matata. Pumba se muestra preocuparse mucho por Bunga y es un partidario amoroso de todos sus esfuerzos y formas de vida. Incluso, al igual que Pumba, el olor corporal de Bunga es considerado desagradable entre la mayoría de los habitantes de Las Tierras del Reino, aunque a Pumba no le importa, motivando a Bunga a usar su olor como ventaja, tal y como Pumba lo hace a menudo. Pumba aparece por primera vez en el episodio piloto, donde él y Timón son mostrados ayudando a una joven leona de liberar sus garras de un tronco. El incidente hace que Pumba recuerde con cariño los días en que él y Timón educaron a Simba, ya que él joven león repetidamente dejaba atoradas sus garras en troncos, solo para que Pumba y Timón vinieran a su rescate cada vez. Aun así, antes de que la misión sea completada, Bunga llega y distrae a Pumba con su presencia, causando que el jabalí se gire ansiosamente a su sobrino, y accidentalmente libere a la leona de una manera bastante dolorosa. Bunga le cuenta a Pumba su ambición de unirse a un grupo de protectores de Las Tierras del Reino llamado La Guardia del León, pero la idea preocupa a Pumba, quien cree que esa responsabilidad podría ser peligrosa. La mente de Pumba cambia cuando el hijo de Simba, Kion, menciona que quiere unir a Bunga debido a la valentía de este. Esto es suficiente para hacer sentir a Pumba orgulloso y lleno de emoción; Tanto que accidentalmente desata un poco de gas, haciendo que Kion, Bunga, Kirara, Tiifu y Zuri huyan. En "The Search for Utamu", es revelado como Timón y Pumba llegaron a adoptar a Bunga. Mientras buscaban bichos de utamu, Bunga, entonces un bebé huérfano, se aferra a la pierna de Pumba y pide estar a su lado y al de Timón., Pumba encuentra al tejón de miel bebé adorable y trata de convencer a Timón de quedarselo. Sin embargo, Timón no quiere nada más que ver con la paternidad (ya habiendo criado a Simba), y hace un intento de espantar a Bunga, solo para cambiar de opinión cuando ve que cazador de bichos tan excepcional es el tejón de miel, para la satisfacción de Pumba. En "Bunga and the King", Pumba y Timón acompañan a Kion y a la Guardia del León a ir a las Cavernas de Nandembo para encontrarse con Bunga y Simba luego que se quedaran atrapados en un sumidero. Pumba y Timón son preocupados por los dos, viéndolos como sus "bebés". Bunga y Simba escuchan al dúo y van a su encuentro, pero descubren que un gran barranco los separa del dúo y de la Guardia del León. Por suerte, los dos son capaces de saltar sobre el barranco y son recibidos calurosamente por unos aliviados Timón y Pumba. Cameos y otras apariciones Pumba hace un breve cameo en un episodio de 101 Dalmatians: The Series, siendo vistos entre los otros animales de granja. En Aladdin and the King of Thieves, durante la ceremonia de boda de Aladdin y Jasmine, el Genio brevemente transformado en Pumba, dice la famosa línea "¡Hakuna Matata!" para calmar los nervios de Aladdin. En uno de los trailers parodia de Lilo & Stitch parodiando a ''The Lion King'', durante la icónica escena del "Ciclo Sin Fin", Rafiki levanta a quien debería ser Simba bebé, pero en vez de eso es Stitch, y Timón anuncia una confusión, sentando sobre Pumba. Aunque en uno de los trailers completos, son reemplazados por un diferente jabalí diciendo la nota sobre Stitch. Timón y Pumba hacen una aparición de cameo durante la batalla climática de los experimentos de Jumba Jookiba en Leroy & Stitch. En ''Enchanted'', Pip accidentalmente se transforma a sí mismo en Pumba en el extra del DVD "Pip's Predicament: A Pop-Up Adventure". En adición, un jabalí parecido a Pumba puede ser visto al final del film con un montón de animales quienes hacen filas para tener sus libros firmados por Pip. Pumba hace una aparición en los bloopers animados del material adicional de The Lion King: Diamond Edition, en donde él y Timón son vistos preparándose para una siesta, hasta que Pumba vergonzosamente se eche un gas, haciendo a Timón posponer su siesta por una caminata. Timón y Pumba hacen un cameo breve y sin hablar en la mini-serie animada ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series'', en el episodio "One Golden Sun". Pumba aparece en el episodio "Grub Grapple" de Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series, en donde él y Timón enfrentan un traicionero camino transitado de animales viajeros, solo para atrapar a un bicho. Videojuegos ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pumba aparece en Kingdom Hearts II como residente de Las Tierras del Reino con un rol similar al de la película. Fue casi comido por Nala como en la película, y fue capturado por Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, hasta que Sora lo salvó. Él y Timón le enseñaron a Sora, Donald y Goofy sobre "Hakuna Matata", que significa "no te angusties". Estaba nervioso en la batalla climática contra Scar, ya que tenía miedo de ser comido por las hienas y sus compañeros. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' En el juego, Pumba es uno de los muchos personajes icónicos de Disney secuestrados por la malvada bruja Mizrabel en un intento de dominar el Mundo de Dibujos. Él está preso en el Castillo de la Ilusión de Mizrabel, y separado de Timón durante este tiempo. Mickey Mouse busca a Pumba tras rescatar a Simba, quien pide el regreso seguro de sus amigos. Otros juegos En [[The Lion King 1½ (videojuego)|The Lion King 1½]]'' , Pumba aparece como uno de los dos personajes jugables (el otro es Timón) y tiene un rol similar al de la película en la que se basa el juego. Es un ciudadano en [[Disney INFINITY (franquicia)|la serie de ''Disney INFINITY]], desde Disney INFINITY 2.0. Parques Disney Pumba es un personaje semi-común en los Parques Disney. Es usualmente visto solo en desfiles y algunos shows, pero casi nunca aparece como un personaje caminante, con la excepción de Disney On Ice y Disney Dreams-An Enchanted Classic. Esto es debido principalmente a que és un cuadrúpedo. Disneyland Resort Pumba fue también uno de los personajes que se colocaron en el estacionamiento de Disneyland hasta que permanece en la sección de The Lion King que fue cerrada para la extensión de espacio de Disney California Adventure. En It's a Small World, Pumba hace una aparición de cameo. Walt Disney World Resort Pumba y Timón sirven como mascotas para la seguridad del parque del parque de Florida. En Festival of The Lion King, Pumba aparece junto a Simba y Timón, Pumba . A diferencia de Timón, Pumba se queda en la flota como Simba. En el show de Epcot, Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable, Pumba y Timón planean construir un parque que involucrará la destrucción de la jungle en donde ellos son habitantes. Por suerte, Simba informa a Pumba y Timón de que tan peligroso es destruir el ambiente, y que tan importante es cuidarlo. En la versión de Disney's Hollywood Studios de [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]], un clip de Pumba aparece en el montaje de burbuja junto a Simba, Nala, Timón y Zazú. Pumba también tiene su propia carta de hechizos en la atracción ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, conocida como "El Gas Apestoso de Pumba". En Once Upon a Time, en el Magic Kingdom, Pumba aparece brevemente junto a Simba y Timón durante la narración inicial de la Sra. Potts. Tokyo Disney Resort En Fantasmic! en Tokyo DisneySea, en la escena de la jungla con Simba, Baloo y El Rey Louie, aparece como una figura inflable sobre su propia flota. Shanghai Disneyland En el parque Shanghai Disneyland, Pumba aparece en la interpretación del musical de The Lion King. También interpreta "Hakuna Matata" junto a Simba y Timón durante Ignite the Dream. Disney Cruise Line En Wishes, a bordo del el crucero Disney Fantasy, Pumba y Timón aparecen como los primeros personajes de Disney graduados de la secundaria. Brandon y Nicole y su mejor amiga Kayla los conocen en el viaje. El dúo también interpreta "Hakuna Matata." Galería Curiosidades * Pumba es llamado un "puerco" por Timón y Simba pero no reacciona negativamente, ninguna vez, más probablemente porque son sus amigos y no lo toma como un insulto. En la primera película, solo cuando Banzai llama a Pumba un puerco (aunque no se lo toma como insulto), él reacciona negativamente. Esto fue reflejado en unos pocos episodios del spin-off. * En inglés, su línea "Me llaman Mr. Pig" es una referencia a la línea de Virgil Tibbs "Me llaman Mr. Tibbs." * En el episodio de Timon & Pumbaa "Kenya Be My Friend?", Pumba tiene un opuesto polar llamado Baampu (un anagrama del nombre) * En The Hunchback of Notre Dame, dos hombres cargan un jabalí muerto que se parece a Pumba en el número del film "Out There". * Él es el primer personaje en expresar una flatulencia en una película de Disney. * Ernie Sabella dijo bromeando una vez que estaba orgulloso de ser el primer personaje de Disney en "echarse un gas". * Él prefiere a los insectos viscosos de los crujientes. * Se ha sabido que a Pumba, no le gusta estar en públicos grandes, posiblemente sugiriendo claustrofobia. * Un jabalí similar a Pumba hace un cameo en The Jungle Book 2, junto con un mono que se parece a Timón, durante la canción "W-I-L-D". * Una de las características que definen a Pumba era la manera en la que se frotaba el vientre. La inspiración del movimiento: La entonces esposa embarazada del animador Tony Bancroft, que a menudo frotaba su barriga. Bancroft pensó que la acción haría a Pumba más "humano y relatable". * El nombre de Pumba se puede ver como graffiti en el episodio de Mickey Mouse "No Reservation". * En la película Tangled, en la taberna hay una breve aparición de Pumba. * Su altura cuadrupeda es alrededor de 70 centimetros (2' 3") y pesa alrededor de 180 kilogramos (400 libras). * Su longitud es alrededor de 1 metro (3'3"). * Nunca conoció a Mufasa, pero aún así el y Timón ayudaron a Simba a reclamar su trono. Links Externos * Disney's HooZoo-Timón y Pumba Referencias * Página en Inglés ar:بومبا en:Pumbaa fr:Pumbaa it:Pumbaa nl:Pumbaa pl:Pumba pt:Pumba pt-br:Pumba ru:Пумба Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King 1½ Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes Africanos Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Timon & Pumbaa Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Cerdos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Sobrinos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Jabalís Categoría:Tíos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Genios